The Neurological Research Center (Epilepsy) at Yale, is organized as a widely based investigative effort into mechanisms of epileptic seizures and their control, and of biological phenomena associated with seizures, with the aim of discerning factors responsible for the occurrence, frequency and nature of seizure disorders. Both experimental and clinical studies are oriented towards the development of physiological, metabolic, biochemical and pharmacologic methods effective for treatment and control of epileptic seizures. The investigations include physiological, chemical, genetic and structural correlates of neuronal and cerebral excitability changes: basic cellular neurophysiological mechanisms of antiepileptic drug action, effects of antiepileptic drugs on neuronal responses from epileptic fori in mammalian brain, role of calcium and calmodulin-stimulated protein phosphorylation in seizure states, audiogenic seizure susceptibility in murine mutants (genetic, biochemical and developmental studies), controlled clinical pharmacologic studies of antiepileptic drugs (i.e. valproic acid and others), epileptic seizures and menstrual cycles (correlating serum drug levels, hormones, EEG power spectra), cerebral evoked potential recovery functions as an index of excitability in epileptic patients, and evaluation of depth electroencephalography in criteria for surgical treatment of focal epilepsy.